criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Zander Stark
Zander Stark was a suspect in the murder investigations of werewolf Danny Kwame in Hour of the Wolf (Case #4 of Supernatural Investigations), racer Jerry McKenzie in Dead Heat (Case #12 of Supernatural Investigations) and alpha werewolf Annette Strong in The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Zander is a 31-year-old werewolf and promoter of Rocket Cow. He has green eyes and black hair. He wears a white t-shirt under a black jacket with silver and black buttons. He also sports a moonstone and wolf tooth pendant, as well as a scar across his left eyebrow. In his first appearance, it is known that Zander knows werewolf lore, is an insomniac, eats steak tartare and is allergic to fur. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he knows how to cast spells, drinks Rocket Cow and wears sunscreen. In his third appearance, he wears a green scarf around his neck. It is revealed that he is right-handed, eats protein bars and uses hand warmers. Events of Criminal Case Hour of the Wolf Zander became a suspect after Gwen and the player found his lunar calendar in the abandoned prison wing. After Gwen introduced herself, Zander realized that she was from the Harper family and assumed that she was there to gloat about the murder. After she explained that they were looking for Danny's killer, Zander told the team that he did not remember what had happened during the full moon. However, he recalled seeing the body on the pier when he left the prison wing at dawn, prompting him to run away. Mid-investigation, Zander freed the team after they accidentally locked themselves in the prison. Later, Zander was spoken to again about the muzzle that he had given to the victim. He revealed that he had given Danny the muzzle to make him understand that they needed to keep their werewolf identities secret after Danny wanted to tell his mother, Serena Kwame, the truth. Zander was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Serena Kwame for Danny's murder. Priya and the player later asked Zander for help in finding the Dawn of Night flower, an ingredient for the vampire elixir of invincibility. When Zander realized that Priya was a werewolf, he tried to form a pack with her. After she refused, she explained that the team was looking for the Dawn of Night flower. Zander guided the team to the forest clearing and told Priya that if she changed her mind about joining his pack, she knew where to find him. Dead Heat Zander became a suspect again after Luke and the player found his backpack by the emergency vehicles at the crash site. He revealed that he had followed the werewolf pack to Utah after Danny's death and got a job as a Rocket Cow promoter. He then revealed that he was trying to sign Jerry on for a Rocket Cow sponsorship, but he had died before he could sign him. Zander was spoken to again about his fight with the victim over the racing sponsorship. He informed the team that Jerry had agreed to the deal, which would have made them both a ton of money. However, Jerry backed out at the last minute, angering him. Zander was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Ralph McKenzie for Jerry's murder. Later, Priya came up with an idea to infiltrate the werewolf pack in order to discover who was colluding with demons. After arming herself, Priya (accompanied by the player) spoke with Zander and asked to join the pack. Zander allowed Priya to join the pack and took her to see alpha werewolf Annette Strong. The Tree of Death Zander became a suspect for the third time after he came across Gwen and the player at the crime scene. He blamed himself for the murder, telling the team that he could have saved Annette and the tree core if he had arrived a few minutes earlier. He told the team that he and Annette were taking turns guarding the magic tree. When Gwen asked him about demon Arthur Darkwood, he revealed that he was unwilling to share details of the pack's discussions with them. However, he told the team that he would get Priya to help them out and suggested that they searched her ranger cabin. Zander was spoken to again about his angry emails to Annette. He confessed that he was unaware why they were guarding the tree and revealed that Annette had insisted on keeping secrets from the rest of the pack. He pleaded with her to be open with the pack, but she claimed that it would only put them in more danger. Mid-investigation, Zander discovered that Priya had infiltrated the pack in order to relay information to the team and felt betrayed by her. Zander was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Zeke Davis for Annette's murder. Later, the player accompanied Priya as she tried to make amends with Zander. She explained that she had only infiltrated the pack because the team had discovered that the pack had made an alliance with demons. Zander told the team that Annette had only formed an alliance with Arthur, prompting Priya to inform him that Arthur was a demon. Zander later accepted Priya's apology and told her that if she could find Annette's book on the pack's history, it would go a long way towards the pack forgiving her. Priya and the player found the book in Annette's cabin and presented it to Zander, who thanked the team and promised that the pack would be more open with them in the future. Trivia *Zander is one of the non-main characters to physically appear in two different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *Zander is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *Per his business card, Zander's phone number is 801-949-0553. Case appearances *Hour of the Wolf (Case #4 of Supernatural Investigations) *Dead Heat (Case #12 of Supernatural Investigations) *Winter Murderland (Case #14 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations) *This American Death (Case #16 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Don't Die over Spilled Milk (Case #17 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery ZStarkSupernatural.png|Zander, as he appeared in Hour of the Wolf (Case #4 of Supernatural Investigations) and Dead Heat (Case #12 of Supernatural Investigations). ZStarkSupernaturalC337.png|Zander, as he appeared in The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects